Michael Elwyn
thumb Michael Elwyn (* 23. August 1942, Pontypridd, Wales) ist ein britischer Schauspieler. Er verkörperte Edward of Knighton in der Serie Robin Hood. Leben und Karriere Seine erste bekannte Rolle im Fernsehen war die Serie "Crossroads" im Jahre 1964. Zu seinen bekanntesten Filmen zählen Mann, bist du klasse! (1973), Byron (2003) und Die eiserne Lady (2011). Insgesamt trat Elwyn in rund 100 Film- und Fernsehsendungen auf. Daneben wirkte er unter anderem in Jule Stynes Musical "Gentleman Prefer Blondes' mit, das in London, England im Jahre 1989 aufgeführt wurde. Außerdem machte er einmal bei der Quizshow "Who wants to be a Millionaire" mit, der englischen Variante von Wer wird Millionär?. Filme, in denen er auftritt Da Vinci's Demons (TV series) Gentile Becchi – The Magician (2013) … Gentile Becchi– The Prisoner (2013) … Gentile Becchi– The Serpent (2013) … Gentile Becchi– The Hanged Man (2013) … Gentile Becchi 2013 thumb' ' The Syndicate (TV series) Martin – Episode #2.2 (2013) … Martin 2012 ' EastEnders' (TV series) Dr. Curtis– Episode dated 10 April 2012 (2012) … Dr. Curtis 2012 ' Stella' (TV series) Ken– Episode #1.10 (2012) … Ken– Episode #1.9 (2012) … Ken– Episode #1.8 (2012) … Ken– Episode #1.7 (2012) … Ken– Episode #1.5 (2012) … KenSee all 9 episodes » 2011 ' Die Eiserne Lady' Cabinet Minister 2011 ' ' 7lives Brian 2010 ' ' Die Tudors (TV series) Lord Latimer– You Have My Permission (2010) … Lord Latimer 2010 ' ' Foyle's War (TV series) Police Officer– The Russian House (2010) … Police Officer 2009 ' ' Small Island (TV movie) Doctor 2009 Du bist tot (TV movie) Prof. Wojciech Falkowski 2009 ' ' Blut, Schweiß und Tränen (TV movie) Charles Moran 2008 ' ' 10 Days to War (TV series) Michael Jay– A Simple Private Matter (2008) … Michael Jay 2006-2007 ' ' Robin Hood (TV series) Edward– Show Me the Money (2007) … Edward– For England...! (2007) … Edward– The Angel of Death (2007) … Edward– Childhood (2007) … Edward– Sisterhood (2007) … EdwardSee all 15 episodes 1993-2007 The Bill (TV series) Ch. Supt. Graves / Edward Field / Judge Titus Rawnsley– ...And Nothing But the Truth (2007) … Judge Titus Rawnsley– Sex, Lies and Videotape (1999) … Ch. Supt. Graves– Morning Has Broken (1993) … Edward Field 2007 thumb Surveillance 2007 Earthquake (short) Martin 2006 ' ' Suez: A Very British Crisis (TV documentary) Macmillan 2006 Shadow Man (video) George 2006 ' ' Sharpe's Challenge (TV movie) Rawlinson 2005 ' ' The Queen's Sister (TV movie) Archbishop Fisher 2005 Barnaby (TV series) Giles Cato– The House in the Woods (2005) … Giles Cato 2000-2005 Heartbeat (TV series) Giles Ealham / Tony Bryce– Miller's Tale (2005) … Tony Bryce– Weight of Evidence (2000) … Giles Ealham 2005 Julian Fellowes Investigates: A Most Mysterious Murder - The Case of Rose Harsent (TV movie) Reverend Guy 2005 Franklin Haywire (short) Father Samuels 2004 Rosemary & Thyme (TV series) Tim Monkton– Up the Garden Path (2004) … Tim Monkton 2004 ' ' Dirty Filthy Love (TV movie) Richard 2004 ' ' The Brief (TV series) Judge Seaman– A Sort of Love (2004) … Judge Seaman 2003 ' ' Byron (TV movie) John Murray 2002-2003 ' ' Bad Girls (TV series) Rev. Henry Mills– Episode #5.16 (2003) … Rev. Henry Mills– Episode #5.15 (2003) … Rev. Henry Mills– Episode #5.13 (2003) … Rev. Henry Mills– Episode #5.12 (2003) … Rev. Henry Mills– Episode #5.5 (2003) … Rev. Henry MillsSee all 15 episodes » 2003 ' ' Ein gefährlicher Kuss Hotel Manager 2002 Daniel Deronda (TV mini-series) Mr. Arrowpoint– Episode #1.3 (2002) … Mr. Arrowpoint– Episode #1.2 (2002) … Mr. Arrowpoint (uncredited)– Episode #1.1 (2002) … Mr. Arrowpoint 2002 Bertie and Elizabeth (TV movie) Lionel Logue 2002 ' ' Micawber (TV series) Rideout– Micawber Meets the Americans (2002) … Rideout 2000 ' ' Silent Witness (TV series) Peter Lake– The World Cruise (2000) … Peter Lake 2000 The Knock (TV series) Dr. Frank Naylor– Episode #5.3 (2000) … Dr. Frank Naylor 2000 North Square (TV series) Judge Francis Wark– Episode #1.2 (2000) … Judge Francis Wark 2000 thumb Border Cafe (TV mini-series) Doug Roscoe 2000 The Blind Date Gordon 1998 Jinnah Sir Cyril Radcliffe 1997 Holding On (TV mini-series) Jemma's Father– Episode #1.2 (1997) … Jemma's Father 1996-1997 ' ' This Life (TV series) Montgomery– Apocalypse Wow! (1997) … Montgomery– The Plumber Always Rings Twice (1997) … Montgomery– She's Gotta Get It (1997) … Montgomery– Brief Encounter (1996) … Montgomery– Family Outing (1996) … MontgomerySee all 6 episodes » 1996 ' ' Soldier Soldier (TV series) Col Patrick Sheridan– Dear Joe... (1996) … Col Patrick Sheridan 1996 No Bananas (TV mini-series) Arthur Hamilton– Blitz (1996) … Arthur Hamilton– Raids (1996) … Arthur Hamilton– Cricket (1996) … Arthur Hamilton– A Soldier's Story (1996) … Arthur Hamilton– Dunkirk (1996) … Arthur HamiltonSee all 10 episodes » 1995 A Pleasant Terror: The Life and Ghost of M.R. James (TV documentary) M.R. James 1995 The Governor (TV series) Judge– Episode #1.4 (1995) … Judge 1993 Between the Lines (TV series) Major Weatherilt– Some Must Watch (1993) … Major Weatherilt 1993 ' ' Alleyn Mysteries (TV series) Trumper– Final Curtain (1993) … Trumper 1992 Eiskaltes Duell (TV series) Commander Havergill– Episode #1.4 (1992) … Commander Havergill 1992 ' ' After Henry (TV series) James– The Other Married Man (1992) … James 1992 Sam Saturday (TV series) CDI Simpson– Judgement (1992) … CDI Simpson– Chocolates Would Be Nicer (1992) … CDI Simpson– Street Life (1992) … CDI Simpson– Home Free (1992) … CDI Simpson– On the Other Hand (1992) … CDI Simpson 1991 Ruth Rendell Mysteries (TV series) Stephen Dearborn– Murder Being Once Done: Part Three (1991) … Stephen Dearborn– Murder Being Once Done: Part Two (1991) … Stephen Dearborn– Murder Being Once Done: Part One (1991) … Stephen Dearborn 1991 ' ' Titmuss Regained (TV mini-series) Tim Warboys– Tomorrow (1991) … Tim Warboys 1991 ' ' Selling Hitler (TV mini-series) Brian MacArthur– Episode #1.4 (1991) … Brian MacArthur 1991 ' ' The Orchid House (TV series) Uncle Rufus– Natalie (1991) … Uncle Rufus– Joan (1991) … Uncle Rufus– The Return of the Master (1991) … Uncle Rufus 1990 Crimestrike Home Security 1989thumb|256px Dramarama (TV series) Count Von Blessynges– Monstrous (1989) … Count Von Blessynges 1988-1989 ' Feuersturm und Asche' (TV mini-series) Lord Duncan Berne-Wilke– Part 9 (1989) … Lord Duncan Berne-Wilke– Part 8 (1989) … Lord Duncan Berne-Wilke– Part 6 (1988) … Lord Duncan Berne-Wilke 1988 ' ' Streets Apart (TV series) James– Episode #1.5 (1988) … James 1988 ' ' Piece of Cake (TV mini-series) Air Commodore Bletchley– August 1940 (1988) … Air Commodore Bletchley– May 1940 (1988) … Air Commodore Bletchley– March 1940 (1988) … Air Commodore Bletchley– December 1939 (1988) … Air Commodore Bletchley– October 1939 (1988) … Air Commodore BletchleySee all 6 episodes » 1987 ' ' C.A.T.S. Eyes (TV series) Howard Jordan– Family Tradition (1987) … Howard Jordan 1986 Half Moon Street Tom Haldane 1985 ' ' The Winning Streak (TV mini-series) – Hot Prospects (1985) 1985 Florence Nightingale (TV movie) Dr. Menzies 1984 ' ' Hammer House of Mystery and Suspense (TV series) Peter Norton– The Late Nancy Irving (1984) … Peter Norton 1984 Mr. Palfrey of Westminster (TV series) Schnider– Once Your Card Is Marked (1984) … Schnider 1983 ' ' Rumpole of the Bailey (TV series) Mr. Medway– Rumpole and the Last Resort (1983) … Mr. Medway 1983 Potter (TV series) Mark– Episode #3.6 (1983) … Mark 1983 Pinkerton's Progress (TV series) Mr. Renfrew 1982 The Brack Report (TV series) Basil Braintree– Chapter 8 (1982) … Basil Braintree– Chapter 5 (1982) … Basil Braintree 1981 ' ' Die Geliebte des französischen Leutnants Montague 1980 Love in a Cold Climate (TV mini-series) Roly– Rings and Things (1980) … Roly 1980 ' ' The Mallens (TV series) Patrick Ferrier– Episode #2.6 (1980) … Patrick Ferrier– Episode #2.5 (1980) … Patrick Ferrier– Episode #2.2 (1980) … Patrick Ferrier– Episode #2.1 (1980) … Patrick Ferrier 1976 The Brothers (TV series) Dr. Ivan– Red Sky in the Morning (1976) … Dr. Ivan 1975 Wer hat unseren Dinosaurier geklaut? Haycock 1974 The Gathering Storm (TV movie) Anthony Eden 1974 The Carnforth Practice (TV series) Hon. Greville Carnforth– Adam (1974) … Hon. Greville Carnforth– The Tattered Anarchist (1974) … Hon. Greville Carnforth– The Last Roman (1974) … Hon. Greville Carnforth– The Aristocrat (1974) … Hon. Greville Carnforth 1974 ' Colditz' (TV series) Palmer– Odd Man In (1974) … Palmer 1973 thumb Mann, bist du Klasse! Cecil 1973 ' ' Six Days of Justice (TV series) Mr. Soames– A Clear-Cut Case (1973) … Mr. Soames 1973 The Regiment (TV series) Lt. Henry Percival– North West Frontier (1973) … Lt. Henry Percival– Heat (1973) … Lt. Henry Percival– Women (1973) … Lt. Henry Percival– Cholera (1973) … Lt. Henry Percival– Setting In (1973) … Lt. Henry PercivalSee all 7 episodes » 1973 So It Goes (TV series) Estate agent– Coming Home (1973) … Estate agent 1973 ' ' Play for Today (TV series) Reynolds– Land of Green Ginger (1973) … Reynolds 1972 ' ' Armchair Theatre (TV series) Officer– The Folk Singer (1972) … Officer 1970-1972 Doomwatch (TV series) Richard Duncan– Deadly Dangerous Tomorrow (1972) … Richard Duncan– Fire and Brimstone (1972) … Richard Duncan– Public Enemy (1971) … Richard Duncan– The Web of Fear (1971) … Richard Duncan– Flight Into Yesterday (1971) … Richard DuncanSee all 7 episodes » 1971 ' ' The Rivals of Sherlock Holmes (TV series) Greatorex– The Missing Witness Sensation (1971) … Greatorex 1971 ' ' Misleading Cases (TV series) PC Evans– The Sitting Bird (1971) … PC Evans 1971 ' ' Jude the Obscure (TV mini-series) Undergradute– To Christminster (1971) … Undergradute 1970 Das Privatleben des Sherlock Holmes Cassidy (uncredited) 1969 ' ' Softly Softly (TV series) Oliver– Dead Aboard (1969) … Oliver 1969 ' ' The Main Chance (TV series) Lord Radchester– What About Justice? (1969) … Lord Radchester 1968 ITV Playhouse (TV series) Jeremy– The Tycoon (1968) … Jeremy 1968 Mr. Rose (TV series) Seaford-Smith– Free and Easy (1968) … Seaford-Smith 1968 ' ' Decline and Fall... of a Birdwatcher Alastair Vane-Trumpington 1968 Thirty-Minute Theatre (TV series) – A Matter of Principle (1968) 1968 The Expert (TV series) Colin Wayman– The Unknown Factor (1968) … Colin Wayman 1968 thumb' ' Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone (TV series) Lt. Edwards– Get-A-Way! (1968) … Lt. Edwards 1967 ' ' The Wednesday Play (TV series) Gareth Pownall – Public Inquiry (1967) … Gareth Pownall Doctor Who (TV series) Lt. Algernon Thomas Alfred Ffinch / Lt. Algernon ffinch – The Highlanders: Episode 4 (1967) … Lt. Algernon Thomas Alfred Ffinch– The Highlanders: Episode 3 (1966) … Lt. Algernon Thomas Alfred Ffinch– The Highlanders: Episode 2 (1966) … Lt. Algernon Thomas Alfred Ffinch– The Highlanders: Episode 1 (1966) … Lt. Algernon ffinch 1965 The Flying Swan (TV series) The Anybodies– Group Mania (1965) … The Anybodies 1964 Crossroads (TV series) Ted Roach Kategorie:Schauspieler (TV-Serie, 2006)